the_kings_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Ye Xiu/Misc.
Achievements Professional Alliance * Season 1 Champion * Season 2 Champion * Season 3 Champion * Season 4 Runner-up * Season 10 Champion * Season 1, 2, 3, and 10 MVP * Best Partner Seasons 4-7 (With Su Mucheng) * One Hit One Kill x1 * King of Dueling x1 * Damage star x2 (season 1 & 2) * 45 Winning streak in Individual Challenge during the 10th Season League Play + Playoffs ** 37 Winning streak in the regular season * The first in the League's history to win 3 consecutative titles * Record of most 'called' player in Rookie Challenge in All-star. (every round (7) in season 10) * First batch of Glory's online players * Chinese Glory Team LeaderBaidu Pre-debut * 100% rate victory in Arena in 1st server 10th Server * Midnight Phantom Cat First KillChapter 9 * Spider Cave First ClearChapter 15 * Spider Emperor First KillChapter 20 * Blood Gunner First KillChapter 68 * Helped Tyrannical Ambition to first kill on Goblin MerchantChapter 79 * 2nd fastest Frost Forest Clear Time: 13:05:47Chapter 105 ** Beaten by Excellent Dynasty: 12:55:42 ** 2nd fastest time in all 10 serversChapter 107 * Fastest Boneyard Clear Time: 16:24:67Chapter 122 ** Fastest time in all 10 serversChapter 119 * Fire Witch Cashew First KillChapter 170 * Fastest Desolate Lands Clear Time: 22:29:57Chapter 179 * Top 3 on the Christmas Hunting LeaderboardsChapter 285 * Fastest Thousand Wave Lake Clear Time: 30:25:41Chapter 398 Heavenly Domain * First level 50 to enter the Heavenly Domain Relationships Su Mucheng He met her since he was friends with Su Muqiu. He helped raise her with Su Muqiu. They have a mutual understanding. Also, Ye Xiu treats her specially, even after retiring, he thought of her future. Su Muqiu He met Su Muqiu in an internet cafe when he was playing an online game. After dueling him many times, he became friends with him and they started to play at Glory together. Even after Su Muqiu's death, Ye Xiu still respects him. To brand Lord Grim's name in history, he broke a record of 37 wins out of 38 in the Individual Challenge. He raised Su Mucheng with him. Tang Rou Chen Guo introduced them to each other when she asked him to duel with Tang Rou. He noticed her talent and helped her to improve, updating his old guides and using Tiny Herb to give her practice. He even helped her to beat Du Ming in All-Star weekend during Season 8. Chen Guo Ye Xiu met her when he came across her Internet Cafe and decided to work here. When he created a guild, though he was the guild leader in name, she was the one who managed the guild. Han Wenqing In the first server, people saw them as rivals since both of them had never lost a game in the Arena. However, Ye Xiu fought him in Arena and won. At the same time, Han Wenqing dropped his orange weapon and Ye Xiu proposed him to give him back but he refused. After they entered the pro alliance, they remained as rivals, and Han Wenqing finally beat him in the Season 4 finals. They have a mutual respect and know each other well. Huang Shaotian Ye Xiu finds him annoying because he talks too much. Ye Xiu loves to tease him, even using him to beat the Boneyard record in the tenth server. Quotes "Do you like this game" “If you like it, then treat everything as glory and not boasting.”Chapter 1 "We don't need a Cleric."Chapter 43 "Cleric, behave yourself."Chapter 74 "Let me be frank with you, with your poor attitude, don’t play Glory, Super Mario or Galaxian might suit you better." “Even Contra wouldn’t be suitable for him. That game even comes with a 2-player mode!”Chapter 500 "I was saying it like this. Why, did I scared you?" Chapter 692 " To be honest, what we fight for, is actually a private dream. No one did that to make others happy. The one who wants to make fans like you happy is just the league, I think you'd better not misunderstand. For your support and encouragement, we're definitely grateful and also moved, but I must say it ruthlessly: to fight for the fans is not true. At least for me, it's not." Chapter 774 Trivia * Ye Xiu has a very low tolerance for alcohol. * He is a few minutes older than Ye Qiu. * Ye Xiu is able to play the piano, but he can only play two pieces: Piano Sonata No. 8 (Beethoven) and Flight of the Bumblebee * He is the second most popular player of Glory, after Zhou Zekai. * He broke the record of the number of friend invites when he entered the Heavenly Domain. Because of it, his computer froze. Chapter 418 * Ye Xiu introduced for the first time Unspecialized in the Pro Alliance. * He is roommate with Wei Chen. Chinese Wikia References